FIG. 16 shows a known electrical junction box connecting structure disclosed in Japanese Utility Model No. H.6-49064.
This structure has a junction box main body 41 receiving upwardly and locking a plurality of female connectors 42. Further, a plurality of male connectors 43 corresponding to the female connectors 42 are disposed in a box housing 44 that is provisionally received in the junction box main body 41 downwardly. Then, screwing a bolt 45 into nut 46 secured to the junction box main body 41 engages the male connectors 43 with the female connectors 42. The female connectors 42 and the male connectors 43 have been connected respectively to wiring harnesses 47 and 48.
The junction box main body 41, the female connectors 42, the male connectors 43, and the box housing 44 constitute an electrical junction box 49. This electrical junction box 49 is mounted, for example, in an instrument panel for a motor vehicle. Meanwhile, when the male connectors 43 are few in number, they are coupled to the female connectors 42 by hand without a bolt.
However, there is no space in the instrument panel for the engagement work by hand of the known structure, restricting the mounting position of the electrical junction box 49. This is a drawback in the structure. Moreover, in connection of the wiring harnesses 47 and 48 by way of the junction box main body 41 in the instrument panel, the connection must be carried out with the instrument panel having been provisionally assembled, or must be carried out after the wiring harnesses 47 and 48 have been spread out from their provisionally assembled state in the instrument panel. This complicated, fatiguing work or a connector connection work carried out with a blind or abnormal posture working condition tends to cause an incorrect connection of the connectors.